The invention relates to a method for producing bricks in general and an installation formed by the method.
It is known that brick production is based on the following operating steps:
1. Forming green bricks from preprocessed clayey material; PA1 2. Drying the green bricks, and PA1 3. Firing the dried bricks.
It is also known that the aforementioned steps, more particularly the steps of drying and firing, have hitherto been carried out independently of one another in separate environments, using different apparatus in each case, e.g. one or more brick moulding machines or pressers in an environment for moulding the clayey raw material; a dryer, e.g. a tunnel dryer, in an environment for drying green bricks, and a firing furnace, e.g. a tunnel furnace, in an environment for finally firing the dried bricks. The environments and apparatus are "interconnected" by material-conveying systems, with stopping-places if required between one environment and another. For example, one or more stopping-places must be provided between the dryer and the firing furnace in order to manipulate the dried material and send it for firing at a predetermined rate.
The production of bricks, as planned and carried out in the prior art, suffers from serious technical and economic disadvantages, both in the individual operative steps on which it is based, more particularly drying and firing, and with regard to the process as a whole, where the technical disadvantages of the aforementioned individual operating steps combine and aggravate one another.